


I Love You Let Me Go (Down On You)

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hateboning. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Let Me Go (Down On You)

Klaus finishes his drink, listening to the boarding house. Stefan's in his room, Klaus can hear his heartbeat from here. He puts the glass down when it's empty, and heads upstairs.

"I thought I told you to get out," Stefan says, when Klaus is at his door.

"If I wasn't going to stake you." He holds up a piece of wood he splintered off a log by the fire.

"Please," Stefan scoffs. "You just admitted you don't want to kill me."

"I won't stake you fatally." Klaus is on him in a second, shoving him against the nearest wall, holding the point of the wood to his side. "But I'd rather just fuck you."

"I don't do that any more," Stefan says, but there's no emotion in it. His breathing is shallow. Klaus shifts closer.

"You want to," he says, moving his mouth so it's a breath away from Stefan's. Stefan is getting hard, Klaus can feel it.

"No," Stefan says, hardly any sound to it. He's staring at Klaus's mouth, licking his lips. Klaus smiles.

"Oh don't worry, it won't affect your precious Elena. Once my sister brings me the last stake, I'll be gone." He doesn't mention that he'll be taking Elena with him. This isn't the time to get into it. Besides, if neither of them know, neither of them can be there to try and stop him.

Stefan is grinding slightly against him. "We're not _friends_ any more," he growls. It's undeniably sexy. Klaus pushes his hips into Stefan's, tilts. Stefan's mouth falls open.

"We don't need to be friends," Klaus says. He kisses him, harsh and firm and sudden, and Stefan responds like he's been waiting for it. He grasps at Klaus's side, his other hand in Klaus's hair, kissing him back fiercely.

It's frantic, perfect, Stefan grabbing Klaus's ass and grinding into him desperately. Klaus drops the stake. Stefan makes a pleading noise in the back of his throat as Klaus slips one hand under his shirt, splaying on his abs. He's more toned than he was in the 20s, muscles firmer under Klaus's hand. Klaus rocks his hips into Stefan and runs his tongue along his lower lip.

Stefan's gone for a second, then he's back, holding a tube. Klaus grabs for his belt. "Remember when we were friends," Klaus says, voice low, "and we broke two beds in one month?"

"Rebekah was better," Stefan says, almost a growl. Klaus shoves his underwear down and grabs for the lube.

"You're going to regret that," Klaus murmurs, lips against his ear.

"Make me," Stefan says.

It doesn't take long to prepare him, both half out of their clothes; Klaus's trousers around his knees, their shirts off. Klaus turns him to face the wall and slides into him, movement a little harsh, and all Stefan's bravado collapses. "Fuck," he exhales, squirming like he's been starving and suddenly a blood bank opened its doors.

"How long has it been?" Klaus asks, pushed in all the way, rocking in small movements.

"Too long. Since you." They fucked in Chicago, the night Stefan remembered. The sex they'd had all summer had been aggressive, Stefan still fighting him, but that night it had been different. Slower. Klaus aches with the memory, shuts it away.

He sets up a sharp rhythm for his thrusts, just short of what Stefan likes best, and when he can feel Stefan get close, he stops. Goes completely still, pressed against his back. "Fuck you," Stefan pants.

"I said you'd regret it," Klaus says, beginning the rhythm again. Stefan makes a broken sound, leaning his forehead against the wall. Klaus fucks into him, building and building, doing just what Stefan likes, right until he's getting close, then stops.

"Fuck," Stefan moans, "you."

"Say I'm better," Klaus says, kissing his neck.

Stefan whimpers. "No."

Klaus gets the rhythm going again when Stefan's cooled down, changing the angle slightly. "Say I'm better," he growls.

"No." Stefan arches his neck, pushes back onto Klaus's cock.

Klaus rolls his hips. Stefan moans. "Say it," Klaus says.

" _Fuck_ ," Stefan says. He's bucking, squirming. It's intensely hot. "Fine. You're better. You're the best sex I've ever had — fuck, Klaus, _please_ —"

"That's better. Now mean it."

Stefan makes a small desperate noise. "I mean it, I swear, you do things no one else does, fuck, Klaus."

"Do you miss having this all the time?" He rolls his hips again. Stefan whimpers and arches.

"Yes, fuck, _please_."

"That's more like it." Klaus turns the rhythm hard, fucking him into the wall like they'll go straight through it if he just shoves hard enough. Stefan comes fast, shaking and moaning. Klaus comes a minute later, the echoes of Stefan's orgasm ringing in his ears.

They stay standing for a minute, Klaus cradling Stefan, kissing across his shoulders. He pulls out, cleans up, and yanks his trousers back up.

He sits on Stefan's bed, waiting. Stefan puts his clothes back on and drops next to him, onto his back, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm still leaving," Klaus says. "You could come with me, if you want."

"No thanks." He sounds strange. Klaus lies on his back, turning to watch Stefan's face.

"Are you all right?"

"I just fucked the guy who killed my girlfriend and took away my free will. I'm definitely not all right."

"You killed my hybrids and threatened to throw my family into the sea. I have more right to hate you. Anyway, Elena didn't stay dead. And I already apologised for the compulsion."

"No you didn't," Stefan says, turning his head. Their mouths are close. Klaus licks his lips.

"I did. I said, I get a little moody."

"That's not an apology." Stefan shakes his head, looking back at the ceiling.

"You want an apology? Fine. I'm sorry I took away your free will. I didn't want to do it, as I said at the time."

Stefan's silent for a minute. "Apologise for killing Elena."

"No. I'm not sorry for that. Apologise for killing Mindy."

"Was that your hybrid friend? I'm sorry for killing her. You pushed me into it."

"You pushed me into compelling you."

Stefan looks at him. "I shouldn't want to sleep with you. Ever. What does it say about me, that I do?"

"Oh, no." Klaus sits up. "No. Don't you dare. I'm the one you hate. Not you."

Stefan says nothing.

"Maybe my friend isn't coming back," Klaus says, weighing up his options, "but I'm still yours. I can't let you do this to yourself." He chooses, and swings his fist back to punch him.

Stefan catches it in his hand. "You're gonna fight me?"

"We can fight, or you could fuck me." He gets up close. "Fuck me because you hate me. Because you know how much I want you, so you'll give me a taste and then never let me have this again."

Stefan grabs for him, kissing him hard. Klaus shoves his trousers back off, watches Stefan undress again. He leans down and leaves open-mouthed kisses all over his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles move, letting himself need this, just for now.

Stefan fucks him on all fours, on the floor. "I like this bed," Stefan says. "Don't want to break it."

Klaus wants to break everything in the room, ricocheting off every object only to smash the next one. He settles for grasping at the bed's nearest leg, for something to hold on to, as Stefan pounds into him. He remembers how Klaus likes it, even now, with all this hate and death between them. Klaus will leave tomorrow, and he will take this memory with him, sealed up for every lonely night and every time Elena defies him in the name of Stefan.

Stefan's rhythm is relentless, rough. He holds onto Klaus's hips for a while, then moves one hand to tug at his cock. Klaus shakes apart after ten minutes of it, coming hard and delicious, and Stefan doesn't stop. He takes his hand from Klaus's cock, but his thrusts keep going, rough and hard as ever. The floor is shaking, Stefan's desk rattling quietly. Klaus's mouth is open, and broken, inarticulate noises escape; there is no sound he can make that will express how incredible this feels. He hurtles through another orgasm, losing track of how long they've been fucking.

Stefan picks him up, pulls out to turn Klaus over, and throws him onto the bed. He jumps on top of Klaus before he can move, and slides back in; it feels even better from this angle, and Stefan takes hold of his cock again, hand slick, just the right amount of pressure. His thumb circles the head of Klaus's cock and Klaus throws his head back, getting hard again.

Stefan keeps fucking him, rhythm the same. After a while of it, Klaus hears the bed creak, then crack, and suddenly they're a few inches lower. Stefan just keeps going, a determined look on his face. "I thought," Klaus moans out, "you didn't want to break it."

"I want to remember this," Stefan says, teeth gritted. Klaus arches. "Every time I can't sleep because the bed's broken, I want to remember that I won."

The only answer Klaus can muster is to kiss him fiercely. Stefan kisses back like he's drowning, and fucks him through another orgasm. Klaus is starting to wonder if Stefan plans on coming at all. He's never been so turned on.

Stefan pulls out again and this time, he throws Klaus against the wall. He slides in again and fucks Klaus into the wall, harder than before. Klaus loses track of time again, lost in the most intense pleasure of his life. His entire body feels awake, more alive than ever, _vibrating_ with arousal.

When he comes again, it feels like his particles are shaking apart. Stefan starts coming a split second after Klaus, and he rolls his hips through every wave. They shudder together, Stefan pressed close, Klaus leaning his head back and moaning, " _Stefan_."

Stefan pulls out almost immediately, and walks over to the bed. "You can let yourself out," he says.

Panting, wrecked, legs shaking and head spinning, Klaus stumbles to the desk, grabs some tissues out of a box, cleans up, and pulls his clothes on. Stefan's face is hard to read, but he seems to have lost that look of impending self-loathing, so Klaus just leans over him, drinks in one last kiss, and walks out.

He meets Damon walking over the lawn. "How did the road trip go?" He smirks.

"Fine. What are you doing here at," Damon checks his watch, "four in the morning?"

"Oh, nothing, just fucking your brother."

Klaus leaves, smiling to himself as he hears Damon mutter "Wh-" and turning to look at the house, Klaus's back, then the house again.

He's still laughing when he gets back to the mansion.


End file.
